


You need to be punished, brother

by kao_nyh



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Fun, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Punishment, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kao_nyh/pseuds/kao_nyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is a rebellious young dwarf, who didn't care for any rules. But that may change as his brother was assigned to punish him for braking rules. <br/>Chapter 6 released. It's a bit more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being late

"Shit, I'm running late," said Kili looking at the sun, who was just to enter the horizon.

"Oh, common, Kili. It's alright," answered Malec, one of his best friends. "You uncle is quite soft, when it comes to punish you."

"Yeah, he's right," claimed Golon. "Remember the one time you stole that sword from that old man?"

"That happened a long time ago."

"Three months," Golon replied.

"As I said," giggled Kili. "Thorin ordered that I had to do the laundry for one week. That pissed me off!"

"My father would have killed me instead." Malec flinched at these thoughts.

"Thorin is really soft." Golon gave Kili another pint of beer. "Stay, Kili. We won't meet that young again. What will Thorin do, if you're late? Ordering you to wash the dishes? Doing the household?"

The three dwarfs laughed so hard about this thought, Golon felt off his bench.

 

Kili was late and drunk as he entered his home. His vision was blurred and he had indeed trouble to balance, especially as he tried to remove his boots at the entrance. They were muddy and he believed his mother would kill him in the morning, if she saw, that it has been his fault. He staggered to his room he shared with Fili and tried to get to bed. He really tried. It was moving like a ship on blustering waves, and he couldn't do nothing but to stick to the wall. He tossed his shirt to the ground and removed his sword. His hands were fiddling at his belt, as he tried to undress this and his trousers. It was impossible. Kili snarled impatiently, but then a hand appeared and turned him around.

"Fili, my dear brother," said Kili totally drunk. He saw some golden hair in the soft moonlight and dark eyes checking his face. "Lending me a hand?"

"Kee, you're late," he said low-voiced and calm.

"Don't tell uncle, okay?" Kili smiled happily.

Fili opened his belt and helped to doff of his trousers. "Why should I?"

"He'll punish me, Fee. I don't want that."

"You shouldn't have been late. It's after midnight already," his brother said with a suspicions gaze in his eyes Kili couldn't see. He only saw a blurred face and golden long hair. The younger dwarf couldn't resist any longer and took one of the strands in his hands and grinned stupidly.

"I don't care."

"Just to let you know," said Fili ignoring his brother playing with his hair. "Thorin devolved the responsibility to punish you to me."

Kili contorted his face . "Huh?"

"I'll punish you from now on."

"But you won't. You're my brother."

"I am, but I won't tolerate this misbehavior of yours any longer," Fili whispered in his ears as he moved forward. Their chests touched lightly as Fili clutched the hands of his brother and bend them above his head. The surprise action stunned Kili and he just looked confused at his older brother.

"What...?"

He dragged the blundering Kili to the wall behind him. "Shut up," Fili whispered, grabbing the two hands with just one of his and bit him in his neck. "This is what it means to be punished." Than his hand moved tenderly above Kili's trembling body and let his hand slide to his brothers dick.

Kili panted in surprise as he felt the hand caressing his cock. "Don't..." he whispered, but Fili wouldn't listen.

"No, brother. I'll do what I want. You're in my care now and I'll care about everything about you. Even your body." He bit in Kili's ear and strengthened his grip around the arousing wang. He felt, that it got hard and he even felt Kili's heavy breathing on his cheeks.

His hand got faster as he caressed the dick and got softer as he touched his testicles. He grabbed them carefully moving his fingers about the soft skin. He wanted to kiss him, but that wasn't what he had planned, even so, he longed for that red lips.

"No... Don't...!" Kili panted. "I..." He tried to free himself, but couldn't remove his brothers hand that was still capturing him with utter strength. "Why...?" he whispered, as he felt that he got weak at his knees.

"You have to obey me." His brothers resistant was arousing, too. He loved to see, how his brother wriggled in his hands and how he tried to get away. He felt a thrilling he never experienced before, an exciting thrilling. As he clutched his hand around his dick again, Kili's breath was heavier. He panted and whispered for release, but his attempts to free himself got fewer and he lowered his resistance. The movement of his body meanwhile got eager and he pressed his body against Fili's, trying to bite his neck, trying to feel the muscles and that warm, adoring body. Than he moaned in desire and lust, he gasped for breath and moved his hip in this pleasant hand. Fili pushed his hip against his brothers, feeling his dick getting hard, too. And he felt Kili was coming. But he wouldn't let him so easily.

He removed his hand from his kock and saw Kili's surprising face. His blurred eyes pleaded for more, his lips trembled and his whole body longed for his climax.

Fili smiled and took him again.

Kili yelled in arousal as his sticky semen was spilled on Fili's trousers. His brother felt finally on the floor, shaking and trembling, between the border of disgust for himself and unbelievable delectation and desire. He never had felt something like this and his eyes moved to his evil looking brother who stood in the silvery moonlight.

"Why did you...?" Kili whispered.

"You're mine. And if you like that, I'll make it worse, I'll show you, whom you have to obey. I won't let you off the hook that easily next time. So behave, my dear brother."

"I won't take orders from you," His younger brother whispered rebellious.

"We'll see," was all Fili replied.


	2. Hangover

Kili couldn't quite remember about the last night and what exactly happened. He didn't even know how he came home and when he got into his bed and why he was totally stripped. But he felt relaxed and somehow... satisfied, even though he didn't know why. As soon as he got up, his brother wasn't at home, he went to the bathroom and discovered some kissing marks on his neck, small red and blue spots. He looked in surprise and touched the marks, just to make sure they weren't some kind of a joke by his brother. No, they weren't painted, they were real. Afterwards, as he met Golon and Malec, he asked them, how he got those marks, but they couldn't tell him. Of course not, the marks hadn't been there before he left them.

"Where have you been, Kili?" Golon asked, still giggling as the three of them were sitting in his garden at a bench. "Having another party?"

"Playing with a girl, maybe." Malec made some strange moves with his hips and moaned like a feverish women.

Kili punched him in his belly, glancing at him in anger. "Idiot," he said. "I can't remember a single thing, my head still aches, as if a horde of orcs is lumbering through it. But a girl?" He looked as if he was thinking hard. "That may be an explanation."

"You were drunk like hell yesterday"" Golon said. "I didn't believe you would make it even home."

"Nor did I," added his other friend. "What if you were with a whore or a girl last night?"

"Who would want to fuck a drunken, ugly boy like him?" Asked Golon, while perking his eyebrows up in disbelieve. "Were you even fit enough? Maybe you were just raped."

"Maybe she was one of those old hags from neighborhood."

"You're so disgusting, Malec," said Golon.

"I'm really charming, if I have to convince a lady," Kili said smiling, as he laid one arm around Golon. "Wanna try? I'm even good at kissing."

"What?" The young dwarf laughed. "No, thanks. But we could bet, who would get a girl first. You or I?"

"What about me?"

"Oh, common, Malec, you have a girlfriend already, and she's kinda cute and she has more beard than you, even though she's younger," he added with a wide grin.

Kili started laughing again and gave Malec an encouraging pat on his back. "You'll be our adjudicator, my friend. But I won't say a word, if you're choosing a lady for tonight, too."

"You're a true friend, my dear Kili."

"Do you wanna try it today?" asked Golon.

"No, I have lessons early in the morning. Dwalin will kick my ass if I miss his lesson."

"So, you're just afraid?" Golon said and gave him a devilish smile. "I know, that you wouldn't stand a chance against me and this is the real reason you're looking for some excuses."

"No, I'm not. Shut up, man!"

"It's okay," Golon said slowly. "You'll lie in bed this evening, hearing your brother snoring, while we're having fun with the girls."

Kili snorted angrily. "Fine. We'll meet after sundown at the Wolf's Inn. Don't be late!"

 

"What in Durin's name were you thinking?" shouted Fili the next morning as he entered their room, seeing his younger brother still in bed. Just one eye opened and then Kili pulled his blanket above his head. It had been a very long night, but he finally won. It might be the reason, because that girl was as drunk as him and no one in that pub was really interested in her, so she picked Kili for some amusement.

"Let me sleep, Fee." His voice was muffled and it sounded tired. "Isn't Dwalin's lesson already over?"

"Yes," Fili said coldly removing the blanket from Kili's half-naked body. In an instinct Kili's arms stretched out for his precious blanket, but couldn't reach it. He fell back on his back and moaned sleepily. "It's too early, Fee. I have a terrible headache from last night." His dark hair lay fuzzy on his pillow as he turned his head to the wall. He didn't want to see his brother right now.

"Do you really think, I wouldn't hear, when you're coming home during the night, trying to get into your bed like a thief, while you're reeking like a drunken troll?" Fili's voice was filled with disgust.

"I didn't say that."

"You were late again!"

"Fee, go away. I want to sleep."

"Get up. Now!"

Kili moaned. "Why?"

"Do it!"

His brother nagged again and got up. He followed his brother still dizzy and half-naked into the empty training room and he didn't even noticed that Fili locked the door.

"Dwalin is not here, Fee. Common, let me sleep. I'll apologize later."

"No, you already offended him and you broke your word to train properly with him. Thus I have to show you, why you need that training."

"Fee, you're five years older than me, what could you show me? We're on the same level!"

At these words Fili smiled grim and got a rope from a nearby case. Fili thrust his brother against some emptied weapon holder and tied him up. As soon as Kili realized this, it was too late for resistance. Anyway, his brother was surely playing one of his stupid games.

"Fee? What are you doing?" He couldn't move his arms and hands anymore. He was totally helpless and vulnerable. With his big, brown eyes he looked at his calm brother, who watched him carefully.

Fili loved that lightly panicked face of his brother and his helplessness in this moment. It somehow aroused him and he knew he couldn't hold back his desire to touch this body for too long. He also knew that Kili couldn't get away, even if he tried.

"Dwalin wanted to teach you, how to defend yourself, but you missed it, again," Fili said. "It didn't happen the first time, you know? Your permanent absence is a hazard for yourself and those who are entrusted to you. I'll show you, what could happen, if you were captured and maybe tortured. It's some kind of punishment, too, for disobeying again and coming home too late."

"Why would you...?"

"As I said yesterday, I was told to punish you in future."

"I didn't hear that."

"Of course not, you were drunk." With these words Fili moved closer to Kili's face, watching his face blushing and his avoiding eyes. "You reek of sex and beer, Kee. I won't tolerate this any longer." He moved his head closer to Kili's neck and licked his soft, salty skin. He heard Kili gasping for breath.

"Fee, what are you doing?"

"Washing that scent of that women away," Fili whispered. His tongue slid to his brother's throat and he began to suck it tenderly. Kili fought against his chains, trying to rip the ropes off, trying not to feel the arousal overflowing his whole body. He felt the warm feeling of his brothers lips and his tongue and he even got goosebumps, as Fili's fingers wandered softly across his chest and his arms, caressing his hot, sweaty skin. Fili moved his lips, kissing Kili's neck and his shoulders, while his hands slipped carefully above his muscular upper body to his hips. He already felt Kili's thrill and his hot breath at his own ear, the searching lips in his hair and heard the light whispers of refusing. "Don't..."

Fili didn't care. He wanted his brother so badly, his hard dick already bumped painfully against his pants. He slid his hand under Kili's shorts and began to rub his cock carefully. It already was hard and Fili smiled satisfied. He wouldn't let his brother think about this girl anymore and he would remove her smell from his precious brother, who pressed his hips inadvertently against his brother's loin. Fili bit tenderly in Kili's chin, kissing the cheeks of his face, but not his lips. With a sadistic smile he recognized, that his brother wanted his lips and that he even opened them. Fili touched his lips with his thumb and his brother licked it with his tongue, at first fond and slowly, as Fili played with his red lips, than he bit his fingertip, moving his mouth above the thumb. This arousal was really exciting, for both of them. Fili felt that his brothers cock was so hard, that he decided to move on.

He removed his brother's pants and knelt down, before he tenderly licked Kili's penis and put it into his mouth. He didn't give him time to feel some soft touches with his tongue or some gentle kisses on his glans. Fili sucked that dick with lust and desire not caring for his brothers loud moaning and his trembling body. He didn't care! He was willing to eat his brother this time and to make him his alone. He let his hand glide along his testicles and his fingers caress the skin. He even wanted to find the entrance on Kili's ass as he lustily murmured Kili's name. The older brother sucked even harder, hearing his brother's excitement and arousal, feeling his trembling body under his fingertips.

"Fee, Fee..." he murmured like a lullaby still trying to remove those chains. "I... I... want..." He moaned again and File felt that his brother would explode fast. He moved his dick as far as he could into his mouth and Kili moaned even louder, while Fili sucked him hard.

He moved his other hand to his own dick and petted himself with strength. Stimulated by his brother's voice and his moaning he felt that he couldn't wait any longer, too. He tightened his grip around Kili's tests and sucked faster and more passionately. Kili exploded in his mouth with a loud yell calling his brother's name, while his body shuttered in arousal.

Fili came, too. He didn't hold back.

Panting heavily, he leaned his forehead against Kili's and closed his eyes for moment. He was sweating like hell and his brother's body, too, gleamed sweaty in that indirect sunlight. Then Fili got to his feet and watched his brother closely. Kili blushed again, not able to say a word.

"Did you feel helpless?" Fili asked coldly not showing his great satisfaction.

"Ye... Yes."

"And did you want to be touched by anyone but me?"

"What...? No, I mean. I don't know."

"Don't miss the lessons again, Kee." He turned and was half across the trainings hall, as his brother called for him.

"Fee, free me! Don't leave me like this!"

His older brother turned grinning and tossed his daggers at his chains in a blink of an eye. Kili froze as he saw the flying daggers and closed his eyes in fear, unable to make a sound. With a low 'thump' the ropes were cut and fell to the ground. Kili moved his stiff hands and took one of the silvery dagger and aimed at his brother, who stood still in the room, then Fili turned. Kili was angry and embarrassed for what his brother did, and he guessed now, where these kissing marks came from. And he swore to never let that happen again, that his brother wouldn't get the chance to harass him ever again. He threw the tiny weapon at Fili, but didn't even hit the door, where Fili's hand laid to open it.

His blond brother turned to meet his siblings brown eyes. "You want to say something?"

"One day I'll be atop!" he hissed grimly, still embarrassed for not being able to throw a weapon like Fili and because of his punishment.

"That won't happen so soon." Fili said, as he left the room.

 

 

______________

 

I love them. <3 


	3. Into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Containes rape. Please be aware.

The sun was shining bright as he was riding his older brother excessively, who was laying on his back on a flowery meadow. Kili wanted to return what he got as a punishment from his brother days ago and he enjoyed his brother's slightly painful and pleading expression in his face, begging for release and it's climax. But he won't let him so easily. He moved his hips slower and entered his entrance tardily to lengthen his pleasure. Fili gasped loud and heavily, whispering his brother's name the hundred times and grabbing his lips to make him move faster. Kili smiled devilishly, refusing his brother's hands and tying them up together above his blond brother's head. Trembles and shivers were running through his whole body, as Kili took him still slowly, moving his hips like a steady wave on the beach. The younger one bent down to his hard breathing brother and kissed him hungrily on his lips, grabbing his cheeks forcefully with both hands and letting his tongue explore Fili's mouth. He felt so hot and sweet and he could still taste the raspberries they stole from a neighboring garden. Kili stroked his own dick, knowing he would come soon, too. But was this return of punishment already enough?

He hesitated and didn't see the glimpse in Fili's eyes. The blonde grabbed one of his arms and his hip with the other hand, rolled over and pushed Kili to ground, making him lay on his back. In surprise Kili gasped noticing that evil smile as Fili straddled his brothers legs and went so far as to put them above his shoulders. Kili moaned at that intense feeling as his brother was fucking him hard and freely now not caring for his younger brother's hands, that were grabbing his shoulder to hold him back. That wouldn't stop him from going even deeper into his brother, to feel his hot and wet tightness. He thrusted into him even harder as he reached his climax, not hearing his brother's load moaning and not seeing his sweaty skin. Fili arched his back like a lion as he came into his brother, but then kissed him on his mouth, playing with his tongue as well, while his hand moved to his brother's arousal. Kili trembled in lust as he was stroked by his brother and as he even went so far as to take his dick into his mouth and licking it with his soft tongue. Kili wallowed of pleasure, not knowing where to move his hands, but finally found himself grabbing his brother's blonde hair. Fili did know how to make him come loud and flaming as he sucked his penis while stroking his hard balls. And, indeed, Kili came like a wild hurricane, gasping for breath and Fili was also willing to taste his brother. He moved closer to his brothers' head, seeing his face some kind released and at ease, while staring at the blue sky above them.

"You're a devil, brother," Kili said still panting and sweating. He couldn't win over his brother.

Fili stroked one of Kili's braids away and was smiling at him as if he was the most wonderful person in the world. "You made me do this.," he said. "Whenever I see I just want to..."

"Hey, Kili, for Mahal's sake, get up!"

He felt something hard on his shoulder as the blue sky turned into something dark and he realized this voice belonged to his dear brother. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw into the blonde's face, who bent down to observe his brothers expression. "Your face is all red."He laid one of his hands softly on his forehead touching his skin with the back of his hand. "Why you're so hot? You have a fever?" Fili asked a little worried.

"A dream?" Kili whispered feeling his undergarment was a little wet and his erection fading.

"Huh?"

Kili tried not to show his disappointment as he realized he dreamed and that this had just been a fantasy, but at the same time wondered, why he had such. He never wanted to get fucked by his brother, even so he adored him sometimes. He liked his face and his hair, his statue wasn't bad either, oh, well, and then there was his clear laughter and his great skill in fighting, and wasn't he even good at telling stories and that voice of him was sometimes strong and sometimes soft and... He frowned and looked at his brother, who was still waiting for an explanation. "Nothing," Kili murmured pushing that sinewy hand away.

"You sure?"

"Of course. It's my body."

"Then get out of the bed!" Fili said harshly, pulling his blanket away.

"Ey!" Kili screamed, grabbing the blanket, too, because he knew, his brother would see his wet underwear. "Let go!"

Fili frowned but let go. He wasn't pleased with his brothers outburst, but knew he wasn't that kind of early bird. "Get dressed and come to Thorin. He has business with us. Something about diplomacy."

"Fine."

"I've to go to Balin first, so I'll meet you at Thorin's study."

"Yeah, just get out," Kili murmured.

Fili smirked and bent down to his brother again just to see him blush. "I'll give you a kiss, if you get up right away."

A surprised expression crossed the dark-haired brother's face, before it switched to bugged and irritated. "Back off!" he hissed angrily just to earn an evil smile as his brother left the room. He even dared to wave one his hands to say good-bye. Kili threw one of his pillows at him just to hear his brother's laughter. "Stupid jerk!" he shouted at him.

 

Kili let himself dump down into his pillow cursing his wily brother, who was currently teasing him more often than usual. It took him several minutes to get out of bed and to have a change of clothes. He felt tired and powerless as he entered the kitchen to grab a bite and to find buttered bread his mother made, before she left in the morning, but he didn't want to eat bread. He wanted the taste of raspberries and knew why his belly was full of butterflies, as he thought about last night's dream. "Idiot," he murmured to himself. While rolling his eyes, he crossed the floor and left their house, just to stand in the bright light of the morning sun. The end of the summer appeared with beaming sunlight and a warm, mild wind that blew softly from the hillsides around their village. It really was peaceful. Kili decided to take a walk before going to his uncle. If he wanted to talk about diplomacy it only meant, it would take maybe all day long, till he got out of his study room again. Thorin didn't look like it, but sometimes he could be a real chatterbox, above all if he could teach his nephews a lesson. And if that walk meant, to have some time for himself, he would gladly accept it to think about his weird dream and his brother.

The path took him through their village, which was full of life with merchants, miners and villagers, who went out for shopping and trading. Kili didn't recognize one of them, he was absorbed in his thoughts and didn't even notice, that he left the village and went further away than he had planned. He followed the path through the forest, which lead him through green trees and small undergrowth.

 

Three humans sat by their campfire and watched carefully as a dwarrow walked by, not even looking at them.

Greg spat out, while watching the dwarf carefully. "What do ya thin', Aarn. Somehow cute, isn't she?"

A lean man looked up from his carving and watched the person of interest closely. "Isn't that a boy?"

Greg and Volin giggled. "Those genders do look alike. You can't tell if that's a female or male," said Greg amused. They all have beards or at least bum fluff."

"But that's a female. Look at those slender shoulders and that black long hair," pointed Aarn out.

His friend Volin, a big hunter, snickered. "No beard. That means she's still young."

"Why you're sure it's a girl, Volin?" asked Aarn skeptical.

"'Cause I don't care."

"No one is following her," claimed Greg watching the path carefully. "Let's get her. I wanna have some fun."

The three men exchanged a knowing look and got up slowly.

 

Kili just remembered the wild kisses in his dream and that mild scent of raspberries that made his mouth water. He even licked his own lips to retrieve that soft feeling of his brother's lips. But there wasn't maybe anything in this world that could be compared with this, with the wild, hungry kisses...

A cracking in the undergrowth got his attention and he saw a human coming out of the woods. He somehow looked dirty and wore an untidy beard, Kili could tell at a glance. He knew how a beard should look alike and this one was disgusting and scruffy.

"Na, laddie, where are going?" The scruffy men asked.

Kili furrowed his brow as he saw, that another human was coming out of the woods. "Why would you care?" the dwarf answered, cursing himself for forgetting his weapons at home.

"I'm concerned about a cutie, like you," Greg answered smiling, while he gave Aarn a sign to get out, too.

"Ah, thanks," said Kili, watching as he was surrounded by three tall and armed humans, maybe they were hunters. "But you're not my type. I like blondes." He tried to keep calm, not showing his raising tension.

Greg and Volin laughed pretty hard about that stupid joke, while Kili thought about an exit from this weird situation. But there was none. The three hunters wore weapons and looked pretty fast on their long legs. He could just try to convince them, that he wasn't alone or at least helpless.

"Alone in the forest?"

"No." That was a lie and the others knew it.

One second later Aarn grabbed his arm and turned him around. Kili pulled his arm back and was surprised of that man's strength, who was too strong.

"Really cute," Aarn said grinning like an idiot.

"What do you want?" Kili asked angrily still trying to get off this man.

"We're a bit lonely, lil' girl."

"Are you fuckin' stupid?" Kili shouted with eyes wide open. "I'm a boy!"

Greg laughed again, coming closer to Kili and Aarn. "It only means you're tight, if you're a boy."

A cold shiver ran down his back. The young dwarf tried to punch Aarn's chin, but he ducked and bent Kili's arms on his back. Kili yelled in rage, saw a fist coming straight into his face and lost consciousness.

 

The next thing Kili saw, were three men standing or sitting around him. They were looking at him with hungry eyes and the dwarrow felt a rope, that was tied tightly around his neck and hands, which fettered him to a tree. He tasted blood on his lips.

"G'd mornin,' sweetheart," Greg said amused about Kili's irritated face. "We thought, it'd be more amusing, while you're awake."

"Free me! Now!" Kili hissed angrily, trying to get up from the ground, but he was pulled back from Volin by a strong hitch on the rope. He painfully fell on his buttocks.

"Guess what? No." Greg's calm voice made him even more dangerous and with worried eyes Kili saw how he drew his sword, pointing it at the young dwarf. "I prefer hot blooded types like you, so don't make me want to kill you. If you want to survive, just let me fuck you."

"You... What!?" Kili said surprised and shocked, doubting his own ears. "Don't you dare lay a finger on me!"

"That's what I like about you. Your temper."

"Then just kill me first," Kili hissed in anger. "You will do it anyway." He was sure, he would die. There was no way out. Three armed man against one dwarrow with nothing more than his tunic, trousers and boots on? It was an easy game. No one knew he was here and even if they were looking at him, they wouldn't look at the old cherry trees near the river. It was somehow something like a secret area. He even forgot his dagger to defend himself. Maybe Fili would search him, but he would be definitively too late. Kili would be raped and dead or just raped, when his brother found him, and he doubted that he could live with the shame being a victim. Kili made another attempt to remove the ropes, but was stopped by Aarn, who hit him in his stomach. The young dwarf gasped for breath, crawling like an armless animal on the ground.

"Or we're dragging you along," Volin, the hunter said cheerfully, showing his rotten teeth in his mouth. "And we'll have you all day long, everyday," he added still jollily.

"You fools," Kili jeered, trying to sat up. "You won't make it out of the Ered Luin alive. My kin will find and kill you."

Aarn hit him on his temple to shut him up and made him arise to his boots. Kili just reached up to the hunter's chest.

"Cute, but no one will find you or us," Greg said still smiling with his sword in his hand.

Aarn entangled the young boy from his back, while Volin stood in front of Kili, ripping his tunic open.

"Don't you dare...!" Kili yelled in rage, but either way Volin didn't seem to be intimidated by Kili's yelling. He had to bend down a bit to look the young dwarf into his face and observed carefully his upper body.

"Flat chested," Volin murmured. "I'm not interested anymore." He spat out, turned around and went away into the forest, while Greg was shaking his head. He couldn't understand why his companion was this picky.

In the meantime Kili tried several times to free himself from the clutch, gaining nothing more than pain in his neck and his shoulders or slaps and hits from Aarn, who took his task as a guard serious. However, Kili couldn't care about that pain, he must get away. He was afraid the hunter would make good on his threats.

Greg used his sword to stroke Kili's soft skin and to remove his tunic from his shoulder. The dwarrow hissed and bared his teeth, as he saw his tunic falling to the ground and his upper body naked.

"Aarn, leave. It's my playtime now. I'll call for you, when I'm done."

"You serious? It's fun just to watch."

"Look after Volin. I'm afraid he's plannin' somethin'."

Greg didn't wait for Aard to leave the scene as he stepped forward, pointing the sword at Kili's neck. "You don't want me to kill you, 'cause you're still hopin' someone's comin' for you. Am I right? Oh, yes. I see it in your eyes." He came even nearer. "If you're tryin' to flee or to kill me, my friends will follow you home and kill everybody around you, if your kin is not paying attention."

"All that for a fuck?" the dwarrow said, dismissively .

"All that for the thrill," the man replied. He grabbed Kili's chin with his hand and moved his face onto his own, kissing him on the lips, which made Kili want to puke. No raspberries but the pungent smell of rotten fish and old ale. Kili tried to move his head, to turn around, but the guy wouldn't let him. With force he held his chin kissing and biting the younger one's trembling lips. Again he tasted blood and he sensed he was getting queasy. He wanted to vomit as he felt the touch of Greg's arousal on his belly. Kili bridled up, moving his shoulders, trying to get away from this disgusting, filthy man, who tossed his sword away to grab Kili with both hands on the rope around his neck. The young dwarf rebelled like a recalcitrant horse, moving back and force, turning his face away, hissing and kicking the men with his feet. Greg pulled forcefully his hair back, made him shut for a moment and then tossing him to the ground. Kili's head stumbled against a big root on the ground making his head dizzy and blurry. He couldn't avoid the nasty fingers that touched his sweaty skin, which wanted only to be touched and caressed by another one, and had to let it happen. Then Greg tore his trousers into pieces and removed them completely. Kili shook his head to get rid of this dizziness and just recognized a fierce hand touching his upper body. While biting the dwarrows neck his hand slipped even further to grab Kili's droopy penis.

Kili shouted at him anew for the umpteenth time, yelled and tried to kick him, but Greg would just tighten the rope around Kili's neck to silence him in an instant. Choking and mumbling the dwarf cursed the man's family for generations and even wished him a thousands of cruel deaths. He felt so disgusted and helpless he could just yell angrily for the moment.

 

 

To be continued in a few days. I'm sorry, Kili. Hang in there!


	4. I can't take it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains rape. Be still aware!

Greg was aroused by that small boy and, how it seemed, fragile body and smooth skin. The dwarrow smelled of some sweet fruits and his face was pretty like that of his lost love. But that woman didn't want him, thus in the end he killed and buried her body somewhere in the woods, where no one was able to find her again. He moved his hand further touching the young one's balls and stroked them carefully. They wouldn't harden so easily, Greg knew, but he would make that brat scream and moan like a whore, begging him for more and to feel his dick in his tight ass. He felt how that boy got stiff as he touched his entrance. Greg had to use force to bend the dwarf down on the ground and to move his finger even further into his body. He felt the warmth and the tightness, he was hoping for, feeling his own dick pinching against his trousers.

Kili screamed in fury and pain, as he felt those brutal fingers inside him, touching and tainting him. He just could have yelled and cried, if he wasn't that angry and wild. Devilish, the guy smiled and put both of his fingers even deeper not caring for the dry entrance, which made the dwarrow scream. Soon enough he would be wet and willingly or maybe just wet and dead. He got off the boy and made him turn around, getting him with utter force on his knees, while the dwarf's naked ass protruded against Greg's long legs. This perspective was more than teasing and Greg dared to pull his hard cock out of his trousers. He just wanted to fuck that tight ass, which stuck against him and just looked too adorable to play any longer with. But he also wanted to hear that dwarf moan, not only from pain, but also from pleasure. So he let both of his fingers inside his anus moving them in and out, while searching for his hot spot to arouse him. Kili snorted like an angry dragon, trying to escape and ducking his body down to avoid those disgusting fingers. The rope strangled his neck, he couldn't breath for a moment, gasped and moved back. He was ashamed of himself for not being able to do anything, to fight against the man and kill him. Greg followed that movement, grabbed Kili's penis again and stroked it softly. With the dick in the hunter's hand he could do anything with him. He pulled the dwarf back to have that butt leaning against him again, bending his own body down to bite Kili's neck. The black hair was soft and tickled his nose. Maybe he would cut it as a souvenir after killing that boy eventually. But it would be such a waste to throw that beautiful body just away. He put in another finger and he felt the tightness of this innocent bottom that no one had dared to enter till now. He would be the first! He smiled and bit his neck even harder, leaving red bite marks that would last long.

The trees were rustling innocently. Somewhere a bird sang his song.

The dwarrow yelled in rage and in anger, but feeling at the same time the efforts of the almost softly stroking on his dick and the fingers inside him. He hated himself for not being able to just ignore these touches, which just found his hot spot and made him thrilled.

"Lil' whore," Greg whispered in his ear, feeling his harden dick, too. He moved faster, stroking the penis in his tight hands, making the resistant dwarf moan like he promised.

Kili bite his lips, he didn't want to moan! He didn't want to be fucked by this man, nor any other person except his brother, who wasn't here, who didn't know, what happened to his little brother, while he was waiting at Thorin' study. A strange feeling between disgust and pleasure overwhelmed his body and a small groan slipped out his lips. He felt so helpless and disgusted! To make things worse he would come soon.

"No..." he whispered, feeling sweet waves of pleasure overwhelming his body. "Please..."

"That won't do, boy," Greg answered still stroking the young dwarf.

"Get off. I'll kill you if... uuh..." he breathed heavily, while pressing his head against the warm ground, pleading for release that didn't come. "Fee... help," he whispered low voiced clenching his tied useless fists.

Gregs fingers felt wet inside and outside the dwarfs body, as he let the boy come to his climax and pushed his finger even harder in the boy's ass, while he reached it. It was a moan from pleasure and pain, that came out of Kili's mouth and silent the trees for a moment.

"Good boy," the man said not seeing the shed tears running across the dwarrow's face, but licking his wet fingers with the sticky semen of the dwarrow.

"Fee... help!" Kili sniffed with cracking voice, because he knew, what would follow..

The man removed his fingers from Kili's anus, but grabbing his hips to put himself in place to enter. Kili felt that man's dick on his ass again. He ducked to the ground, shouting and cursing him, just to be pushed back to the hard penis. He wouldn't let him enter. He couldn't, for Mahal's sake!

"Fee!" Kili yelled helplessly. "Fili!"

The man just laughed. He liked it, when his victim tried to escape till the end.

"FILI!" he screamed again, raising his head to the sky, begging for help and release. He didn't want that. He didn't want that, for Mahal's sake! Why him? What has he done wrong to receive this punishment? "Fee..." he cried, feeling the starting of wet tears crossing his skin.

"No one will come, boy."

The trees were rustling. Footsteps. The sound of metal. A shout and Greg got to his feet jumping to his dumped sword. But it was too late. Long blond hair twirled around in fury, chopped his head off before he could reach his weapon. The head thudded on the ground, rolling a few inch and laid still.

Kili didn't see this. He moved forward and got to his knees, trying to hide his naked back.

"Kili!" he heard a concerned and soft voice, before someone cut the rope that tied him to a tree. And before he even saw his face, Fili was embracing his brother tightly. Could it be true? Did his brother really found him? He smelled the scent of ebony wood and cherry blossoms. It was his brother.

Fili lifted the ropes from his wrists and removed it from his neck, too.

Ashamed of himself for being too weak and almost got raped by a human, he tossed his brother back and sprang to his feet. Kili ran away crying and helplessly... helpless. He couldn't think rational anymore. He just wanted to get away.

"Kee, wait!" his brother shouted and ran after him.

Kili had no power left and tripped over roots, but dashed forward. He reached the nearby small river and jumped into it ignoring the cold of the water, tripping over stones and falling into the wet. His brother didn't hesitate and followed his brother into the water, even though he had his cloths on, grabbed his shoulder and forced Kili to look at him. The young dwarf's face was wet and red from crying and he even saw the shame on his face. Fili knew what happened. He wasn't blind.

"Kee, everything will be alright. I promise," he whispered leaning his forehead against his brothers.

"No..." Kili said trying to hide his cracked voice and sobs. "He... he touch..." Kili took a short breath and then cried heavily in Fili's neck.

Softly Fili was stroking his back muttering sweet words into Kili's ear, while the river flowed softly around them.

Fili began slowly to wash his brother's body, caring for every place on his skin this man could have touched. He didn't want to Kili to reek of this human either and he would have killed him more often than just one time if he had the chance. He particularly wanted to do it, while examining his brother's bruises on his neck, wrist and face, he tried to rub the bite marks away, even if he knew, it was useless. After he made sure Kili felt at least a little better and calm, he conducted him to the riverbanks strewn with dandelions and clovers. Embracing him in his arms again and letting him rest on his naked chest, they stood silent and listened to the rustling trees and the burbling river. The sun warmed and dried their wet skin and hair, while Kili's sobs got quieter until they faded and he felt asleep smoothly.

Nevertheless, Fili didn't stop caressing his sleeping brother, he wanted to be there for him forever and never let him alone, to even make the darkest memories vanish. He watched his peaceful face closely and kissed him gently on his forehead, noticing his cuddling up against his chest. Fili smiled softly and gave him a second kiss on his forehead, but poised and closed his eyes to sniff at his brother's hair and to enjoy his lovely presence. He was glad he killed the other two humans, too, who had been sitting by a campfire, laughing and giggling. Fili had heard them talking about a dark-haired dwarf, who seemed to exactly look like his brother, and he overheard, what they had planned to do with him. Out of rage and disgust he killed them without hesitance and he only regret to not have them killed more slowly.

Out of the blue Kili awakened, glanced around nervously and then realized his caring brother was looking at him. He instantly relaxed on his chest grabbing one of Fili's braids, just to make sure he wouldn't vanish or disappear.

His older brother smirked. "Uncle will scold us both for being this late."

"Uhm, I'm sorry for leaving the village."

"You really have to make up for this," Fili said poking his finger in his younger brother's cheek.

"Uhm..." Kili blushed and hid his face.

"And I will make sure you forget about what happened."

His younger brother frowned and tried to read Fili's face, which was still smoothly smiling at him.

Fili bend over, made him look up and kissed Kili's lips gently at first and then stronger and more passionate, while his tongue slipped hungrily into Kili's mouth, caressing his brother's. He wasn't prepared for this interruption, but recollected himself and pushed Fili more or less forcefully back.

"Fili!" he shouted angrily. "How can you do that now?!" The younger dwarf still felt his brother's soft lips and all bad memories vanished in an instant, thus nothing left back but this adorable lips and the scent of raspberries. His heart was beating like crazy.

Fili's gentle expression vanished but his arrogant and dominant side reappeared. "This is punishment for the upcoming trouble I get because of you. Moreover you're reeking of that hunter and I can't stand that. You're mine... my responsibility and I'll do whatever I deem right!"

"You can't! He just..."

"I'll make you remember just me!" Fili didn't wait for any response from his brother, but began to kiss him softly and straightway began to deepen his kiss, feeling his brother relaxing in his arms.

Raspberries everywhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be glad if you'd leave some comments. I wasn't entirely sure if I should post it or not, but my beta said, it was alright to write and publish the two chapters, so I'll just blame it on her. Sorry Amy *hug*
> 
> New chapters will follow. Maybe.
> 
> I'm releasing another story about Kili and Fili at the weekend (modern AU). So, be prepared ;)


	5. The lake

* * *

Like a sloppy pancake Kili rested his head on the table watching with a sweating face as his brother stood in front of a slate writing with a piece of chalk every king of the Durin line at the front. It was just too hot to remember every king and his brothers and sisters, children, greatest improvements, wars and conquests, period of time and so forth from the last three thousand years. It was just not possible to memorize the amount of information in such a short time, but his _dear_ brother was merciless today. Since morning they both were in that big stinky library with that hot, dry air and the smell of old books and just that small window, but all Kili could think of were the blue of the lake and cold, fresh air that would cool his sweaty face and hair. He just wore a light tunic and linen trouser, but it was still unbearably hot. Springing into the cold of the water would really feel great and recover his dried spirit from his lessons this morning. And he knew it would be even more fun to have his friends at his side not this strict man of a brother.

"Kili, what did I tell you just now?" Fili shouted from the front. In this moment his appearance was this of his uncle Thorin when he got furious.

Raising his head from the table Kili looked with weary eyes to the slate with so many names and dates on it, that he couldn't even remember which of them he had already read. "Uhm, Náin II.?"

"No! Listen, when I'm talking to you!" His eyes were blue like the sky usually, but now they turned into that greyish blue of a heavy thunder-storm. "I was talking about Dáin I., who was defeated by a dragon in the Ered Mithrin!"

"Náin, Dáin... Why didn't they chose different names?" Kili muttered. "They all sound the same. It's hard to remember everyone and it's just too hot to study."

"You are a prince. Concentrate, will you?" The blond grumbled back.

"Whatever." Kili placed his forehead on the table and closed his eyes for a few moments pretending to be a pancake again until he was aware of his older brother's presence. It was really a piece of cake to know when his devilish brother was near him or not. Somehow he developed a sixth sense for Fili in all those years they stood side by side or if he had to hide from him in the shadows, because Fili was looking for him to get the younger home or to punish him for high jinx. Another reason was that he had seen and felt almost everything from his brother. He knew how he moved, talked, smelled and looked in almost every situation. Yeah, he knew everything of his smart, strong, loyal and dependable brother. Kili was the total contrary to the blond.

"What are you thinking about?" Fili asked now in front of him placing his hands on the table. 

Kili couldn't tell him, that he was thinking of him just now after all that happened, could he? "The lake," Kili murmured instead trying to avoid Fili's now grey eyes. 

Poking his finger on Kili's forehead Fili smiled. "You may leave, if you can remember everything I wrote on the slate."

"That's impossible!" Kili hissed angrily. "It's too much and too hot for history lessons! Don't you have a heart? Just let me leave for today!"

Fili's face froze and turned into stone. "Not in history lessons," he mumbled without showing any kind of emotions as he turned away and went back to the board.

Kili bit his lips. He knew he went too far and insulted his brother deeply, but he couldn't take back his words anymore and didn't feel as if he should say he was sorry. He still was angry that he had to stay in the library.

"You will remember everything until evening and then," he took a book from his desk and slammed it on Kili's table, "you will read this till tomorrow."

"What?" His younger brother shouted. "Are you serious? How many pages is this, two hundred?"

"It's the history of our kin. It doesn't matter how many pages the book contains. Maybe one day you will be king and you haven't any choice but to work until midnight at every weather. Just don't behave like a little kid. You are a man now."

Someone knocked at the door and Balin entered the room. "Could I have moment with you, Fili?" The blond nodded and gazed at his younger brother with grim eyes. Defiantly Kili looked back.

  
OoOoO  


Fili clenched his fist as he came back and saw that Kili had left the room. "That little brat," he whispered.

  
OoOoO  


Alone he sat in the shadow of a tree watching the sparkling surface of the water and listened to the whistling of the trees. His friends were too busy to join him or were not in the village as he had hoped so that he had to go by himself. Kili had to admit that it wasn't that fun to swim and dive alone or even to jump from the rocks above the lake into the deep, clear water, but really felt boring after a few minutes. His body was fine now that he had refreshed himself and eaten a little bit, but somehow he missed everyone, their laughter, their weird songs and silly talks. It was just boring to be at the secret lake from which he thought only his friends and he knew.

It was now afternoon as he jumped into the lake again and splattered drops of water to every side in a radius of two meters. The cold was still a shock and made him gasp for breath as he returned to the surface. He shook his head and removed the water from his eyes as he saw a figure standing above him on the rocks. Even if he didn't see him clearly he was sure it was his brother. His stature, his blond hair, his dark aura, everything spoke for his brother. Somehow Kili froze in his movement as the dwarf disappeared into the shadows and didn't come back. Kili turned his head looking around if he saw his brother stepping out of the woods with a face that would almost kill him when their eyes met. Well, he had disobeyed him again and if Fili found him freelancing he would definitely be angry with him and that meant: punishment. A cool breeze touched the wet skin of his arm and turned his soft skin into a field of goosebumps covering not only his arm but also spreading across his neck and back. He couldn't deny that his punishing wasn't that bad anymore. He felt the sensation of receiving his penalization by his brother in every muscle and every cell of his body causing him waves of prickling butterflies in his belly and underneath. No, he couldn't deny that he disobeyed his brother just to receive his penalty.

But no one came.

Kili waited naked in the water watching curiosly if his brother would step out of the forest or just jump from one of the rocks to boast with his physical fitness or boldness. But as he got so cold that he shivered from the iciness of the water, because he didn't feel like swimming at all, the brunette got out and swaddled himself in the towel sitting down under the mighty tree where his belongings were laying. Still no Fili appeared. No blue eyes or blond hair emerged in front of him or tried to frighten him.

Kili sighed silently and leaned his back on the tree. Soon he felt the warmth of the air and sun caressing his cold body and his wet hair. But he really wished his brother would appear even though he made him learn all that silly and boring stuff he didn't want to know. Of course he liked Thorin's stories of bravery and fights, but history lessons? No, thank you. Just too much of everything, but above all there were too many numbers and homophone* names to recognize in such a short time and he couldn't think of a way to memorize them in his head.

His eyes fell on the book he got from his brother at the library. He didn't know why he took it with him to the little lake, but he felt still responsible for that he had insulted his big brother deeply for saying he had no heart. Of course, this wasn't true. He had a black heart, a really sadistic one. And Kili liked it. He also liked Fili's kind heart and his funny heart and couldn't imagine any color his heart didn't have. Fili was just as colorful as a rainbow refracting the sunshine and his temper through raindrops and situations just to split the light in so many colors and reactions Kili couldn't count. He opened the thirtieth page and began to read the content where he had closed the book before. It was still boring, but he had already slept and had no food to eat again. He was bored, nothing else. He didn't intend to be a good boy, but his alternatives were too bad and even more boring. So he just read that damn book. " _D_ own _four_ times, _nine_ _tr_ ails _to_ _go on_ , _nine_ _second_ s and _two sons._ " he muttered and remembered just the first ten names of the kings. Durin I. - IV., Nain, Thrain I., Thorin, Gloin, Oin and Nain II. had two sons. It was a piece of cake with that stupid sentence which sounded more of an instruction for a treasure map than a take home message.

He was soon so into this book that he didn't even notice the shadow moving to his back and peeking over his shoulder.

"So," a dark voice said, but causing Kili to yell in shock and to turn his head around while his other hand grabbed the dagger which laid beside him. Furious he looked at the blond behind him.

Fili raised his hands to show him that he was unarmed, well, at least his hands. "Calm down, brother," he said calmly as he sat next to the brunette.

"Then just don't steal up to me like a thief!" Kili said a little embarrassed that his brother surprised him again.

"You really read that book I gave you?" Fili said without looking at the younger.

"What else do you think I'd do with it?"

"Don't know. Put it under the wobbling desk in the kitchen?"

"No. You really don't know me at all," Kili muttered angrily.

"No, I don't." The other confessed low-voiced. "I didn't think you would leave my lesson."

Kili bit his lip and tried to avoid to look at his brother, but he sounded so sad that he took the risk. Still staring at the sparkling lake Kili saw just the profile of his brother and he really was beautiful. His lips, his nose and his blue eyes and his blond strands covering his ears and cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Kili whispered. "But... I'm... uhm, it..."

"No, I'm glad you did it. I know now that I can trust you. I watched you while you were reading the book and that you even tried to remember what I just taught you, so I'm really glad that I could see this side of you."

"Just because I'm nagging doesn't mean I am stupid."

"No, I know that you are really smart."

"Thank you?" Kili frowned and looked at his brother who just smiled at him.

"And I thought I could punish you again for sneaking out." He sighed loudly and laid down in the shadow of the tree.

 _Damn!_ Kili thought. _Not even a little kiss on his lips or some bites in his neck?_ He would have loved to cling onto him, to feel his hot and strong body, to struggle against his arms which would bottle him up to prevent him from leaving the scene.

"And I'm sorry for saying you have no heart." _Punishment for that?_

"Yeah, I know." Fili said innocently and rising to his feet again. "I'm taking a bath, make sure to read the book."

The young man tried to hide his disappointment as he looked away and began to read the book as his older brother commanded. He couldn't see Fili's devilish grin as he began to strip himself removing his light tunic and his trousers as well as his undergarment. Totally naked the blond jumped into the lake and began to dive as soon as he touched the water. Kili couldn't even imagine a more beautiful and elegant merman than him. His tall and muscular body dived as swift as an arrow through the water and all Kili could see was his lightish skin and his blond hair as a contrast to the dark of the water. Kili really wanted nothing more than to jump in as well to catch this nimble and attractive merman and make him his own again, feeling his wet, smooth skin under his fingertips as well as his nubile lips on his. Fili reached the surface and took a deep breath waving his long, light hair to remove them from his face. He began to swim in big circles in the lake and Kili stared at him as the sun was reflected on his wet skin. His brother glimpsed at him as well and saw that his brother was watching him. "I said, you should read the book!" he shouted at him not really angry but with more amusement in his voice than real graveness.

"Fuck you," Kili mumbled to himself and looked down again. How was he supposed to concentrate when his brother was naked and lolled on the hot stones in the sun now? From his position under his tree he could almost see everything from his brother even the most intimate parts and the, well, really adorable front of him. He felt his own member as it began to throb and to get even bigger as it already was as he began peeking at his sibling. And he was glad he still had his towel around his hip. He shifted uncomfortably and began to read again. Maybe if he was a good boy Fili would... no, he wouldn't, would he? He was only meant to punish him not to praise him, so he wouldn't really do anything to him if he was good like he was now. Maybe he should just do something stupid to make him angry again and then he would... Kili's mouth felt so dry that he took a big gulp from his bottle he brought with him. The cherry juice didn't taste so sweet like his brother and he thought how it would feel like to lick the juice from Fili's skin and how the red of the cherry would fit his soft lips. His member throbbed again against the towel. _Damn!_ Why couldn't he stop thinking about his brother? This damn guy still relaxed in the sun not more than twenty meters away. It would be easy to just go to him non-nonchalantly and to sit next to him, just to see what would happen. Maybe he would... _Stop thinking about it already!_ He shouted to himself. _Concentrate on that damn book!_

Scratching and shaking his head he began to read again, but merely a few lines, because he noticed that the blond got up and walked over to him with nothing on. His manhood swung between his legs and Kili had to bit himself to stop him from staring and dropping his jaw. He really wanted him now and his hard, leaking member was his witness. It was already more than painful to suffer this beautiful appearance and not just to attack and to take him. And he knew this little devil between his own legs would enjoy every thrust.

"Give me your towel, brother!" Fili commanded as he just reached the brunette.

"No?"

"Just give it to me!"

 _I would like to give you another thing_ , Kili thought. "Just get your own towel, bro."

"Next time. Come on. My hair is wet and I don't want to catch a cold."

"Don't be such a wuss," Kili answered and shifted uncomfortably because he knew what was waiting underneath. "It will dry anyway."

"You tell me that? You are already dry and still under that towel! Just give it to me!" He already reached out his hand to grab the towel. He was just so near that Kili could already reek Fili's sweet strawberry scent. It was like an aphrodisiac Kili couldn't resist. His member reacted again releasing a hot shower of prickles in his groin

"No." He said while pressing his lips together and in a last attempt to act cool. He was just too near.

"Kili!" His brother really grabbed the towel and pulled it away even though Kili clutched the other corner of the blanket. But Fili was stronger and removed the towel but freeing Kili's hard member.

 _Shit!_ Was all Kili could think of. At least he tried to hide his manhood under the book as fast as he could, but of course his very attentive brother already saw.

A light smile turned up his mouth. "History is so arousing for you?" he asked with a mysterious glint in his eyes. "I didn't know that."

"Shut up," Kili hissed more than embarrassed not daring to look up to him. To make it even worse, he knew, Fili was standing so near, he could touch him even if he would just move his hand a little bit and if he would turn his head he would maybe just see his brother's dick. "You have the towel and now go!"

"Aaaw, no. You are just too cute when you're embarrassed."

"I have homework. Leave me alone." The brunette hissed.

His brother sighed deeply and waved his head. "And I thought I would give you a little reward because you were so brave and really do what I said earlier. But it seems you don't want any wages."

The blond dwarf took the towel and began to dry his hair while walking away some meters and turned his back on Kili.

The younger one flinched disappointed and angry about the prospect not to have his brother today. But... Butt... He looked at Fili's back and his gaze fell upon his butt letting him forget all his regrets about being too brave as he tossed the book away and attacked his brother from behind. But Fili was already expecting an attack from his brother and turned just in time to grab his dear brother's wrists and nailed him to the ground. Kili found himself again laying on his back on the ground with a devilish smiling Fili sitting on his stomach. He could hardly breathe with his heavy sibling sitting on him.

"Get off," Kili hissed angrily, because he saw his brother wouldn't kiss him. He only wanted to tease the younger.

"Oh, you don't really want that, do you?" Fili asked as he freed one of Kili's wrists and placed his hand, no, it was merely a soft fingertip on his chest stroking him carefully and it felt more like a light puff on his skin than a real touch. Kili swallowed hard and tried not to think too much about it, but his member didn't act as he wanted him, because he just stiffened again and throbbed against his brother's butt. Closing his eyes in embarrassment he wished he could disappear or make himself invisible so that his brother wasn't watching him so closely anymore. Longing so obviously for his brother was too much to bear and even more awkward than the situation already was.

But Fili smiled at him. "You are such a good boy," he whispered as he bowed his head and kissed Kili slightly on his forehead.

The brunette's face turned red and he hissed peevishly, but all Fili could think of was that he never looked more adorable and he never wanted him more than now. Well he couldn't hide his rising sensation about having his brother underneath anymore as well. He wanted him and he wanted his pulsating member. Knowing that everything he longed for was underneath him drove him almost crazy. Fili let go of his brother's wrist and gave him no time to understand what he wanted to do, because his hands laid already on his legs as he moved backwards and straddled them so that he could lay beneath them placing his mouth on Kili's glans and kissed him tenderly with his lips. Kili's eyes opened wide as he realized what his brother was doing with him and his hip moved on his own as he dragged Fili to swallow his member even deeper. Lusting for Kili's hard dick he let him plunge deeply into his throat while one of his free hands was bestriding his shaft sliding up and down in the rhythm of the thrusting. The brunette moaned on the hot stone and felt his own sweat running down his neck and chest. It just felt too good to have his brother and to enter his mouth, feeling his tongue on his glans licking it tenderly while Fili's hand was caressing his shaft. He panted like an old man climbing a mountain and stretched his hands to claw into Fili's blond hair. The older brother closed his eyes and endured the slight pain as Kili was pulling his hair as his sensation and arousal grew. His own penis pulsated and leaked between his legs, longed for Kili's backside but this had to wait as well as his desire to kiss his brother on his plush lips. Moving his hip in the same rhythm as Fili's thrusting made him even more lecherous. Kili's moans got louder and heavier, so Fili just stopped in his movements and let two of his fingers enter Kili's sweet, warm mouth. The young dwarf didn't hesitate as his tongue began to lick the fingers and sucked them as he imagined they would be his brother's cock. The blond felt a prickling sensation on his groin as well as he registered his brothers passionate sucking and licking. He couldn't care for what he had planned with him. Making his little brother stare and wait for him at the lake for such a long time was almost too much even for the older. He pulled his sticky fingers off and moved them slowly around Kili's hot entrance at his butt while his other hand was still caressing his brother's cock. Kili shifted impatiently and still anxious about what would follow, but he had to admit it felt so arousing he couldn't even concentrate on his coming climax anymore. He heaved a loud groan and twitched as his brother's fingers slipped inside him and stretched his tightness. Fili leaned forward and kissed Kili hard on the lips, letting him have a taste of french kisses as he stuck his tongue into his mouth and felt that his brother was overfond of kissing him back. The blond's dick pulsated and even if Kili did nothing but lay underneath him and just looked the way he did he felt that he would come soon.

"Kee, let me know if it hurts now."

Panting from his heavy kissing the brunette dwarf just nodded so Fili took his own member in his hand and placed him in front of Kili's entrance.

"No, wait!" Kili pleaded and Fili stopped even though it cost him utter strength to stop himself from what he had longed for so long. Kili used his hands to push his brother on his shoulder backwards making him lay down on his back as the younger leaned forward and put Fili's dick carefully into his mouth. His slick glans were already sticky from waiting and watching the other one so Kili let his tongue glide over the head and gulped it whole as Fili sighed loudly still surprised about his brother's doing. Fili's body screamed silently of pleasure and lust as Kili let him thrust deeply in his throat and he felt the warm and the eagerness of his brother to swallow almost everything. Grabbing his tests as well made Fili moan even louder and he grabbed Kili at his shoulders, too. He was at his limit. He had to do it with him and couldn't endure it any other second. He nailed his brother to the ground and laid his spread legs over his shoulders. The young man looked just too adorable as Fili finally touched Kili's sticky entrance with his glance. Kili clawed into his back painfully and wheezed as the stiff penis entered his tightness. It felt strange, but his brother moved slowly to give him the time to get used to this new and strange feeling.

"Relax, Kee," Fili whispered into his ear even though he was already near to explode just now.

His brother held his eyes closed and curled his mouth painfully as his brother moved still deeper into him. "Kee, look at me!" The older begged concerned and moved slowly out.

The brunette opened his eyes to slits.

"If it's unbearable, then I'll stop..."

"No, don't!" Kili said surprised now opening his eyes widely. "It's just... it's an odd feeling," he whispered back and winced anew as the nodding blond thrusted in again. Kili bent his back in lust and moved his hip into a more comfortable angle and even began to pull himself as he got more used to his brother's dick in his anus. It soon felt so good that he moaned wildly and didn't hold back anymore and screamed his brother's name in ecstasy. Plunging deeply into the sticky tightness aroused Fili so much that he bent Kili's legs to the point that they already touched his slightly with dark hair covered chest. The blond felt his climax and grabbed Kili's one leg, thrusted heavily into his anus and moaned loudly as his seed was spread into the deep of his body. Kili still pulling himself breathed heavily and knew his end would come soon, too, so Fili helped him of course as he moved his member out but plunged three fingers inside him to feel for his sweet spot. Kili twitched uncomfortable as he found his prostate. But Fili couldn't care less in this moment as he saw how his sibling laid with open mouth and sweating body in the sun breathing heavy and moving his hip in the rhythm of his fast stroking, so Fili only bend down and removed Kili's hand just to pull his brother's member into his mouth again. Just the sensation and the gaze at his brother made Kili explode with a loud moan into his mouth. He just waited for too long so that his orgasm felt so unusual and heavy that Kili almost whimpered. Fili didn't stop immediately but sucked his penis until the last drop of semen was spread into his mouth and the young man got calmer again.

Both totally exhausted laid entangled in each others arms silently smiling about their love-making.

"Was that punishment or praise?" Kili asked after a few sweet minutes of embracing.

"Punishment," Fili declared with a grey glimpse in his eyes.

"For what? Running from your lessons?"

"No. You already made up for this as you were reading the book." He said mussing up his brother's hair. "No, really. You said I have no heart. It hurt me a lot."

"How come? You should know it was a joke."

"Just make sure you won't say such things to me again."

"So I'm just running late the next time so that you..."

"So that I'll punish you again? Are you so eager to lay underneath me?"

"Underneath?" Kili laughed loudly and sat up. "Next time I'll make sure to have you, brother!"

"Next time, you said?" His blond brother growled low-voiced. "You mean, you are ready for a second round?"

"Sec...? Now?!" Kili's jaw dropped, but his brother already smiled devilishly and attacked without batting an eye.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *homophone = similar sounding/assonant words (Nain, Dain; Oin, Gloin, etc.)
> 
> Thank you for reading ;-) Was this chapter more to your liking, my dear readers?
> 
> And thank you Amy! xoxo


	6. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili receives a love letter from a dwarf called Oulf. His brother wouldn't be jealous, would he?

  
OoOoO  


  
oOoOoOoOo  


  
„ _Dear Fili, I love you, that is what I wanted to write you for a long time now, and now I did it. My name is Oulf and I'm madly in love with you since I saw you at the market one year ago. I know that I'm a complete stranger to you, but could you imagine going out with a complete stranger?_  
 _Sincerely yours, Oulf"_

  


Fili read the letter a few times still frowning as if it was the first time. "What the...?" He said while putting the letter finally on his desk.

"Hm?" Kili laid as usual on his bed while watching his older brother doing his homework.

"A love letter," the blond murmured already concentrating on the book he wanted to read.

"From whom?"

"I don't know. His name is Oulf."

"Oulf? The butcher?"

"His name is Oulf?" Fili looked up and met his brothers amused eyes. "Are you kidding me? He's how old? Two hundred and six?"

"His son, you idiot." Kili giggled and rolled on his bed. "I didn't know he was interested in you."

"Me neither. Jealous?"

"Of whom?"

"Oulf, you dipshit." Fili answered annoyed.

Kili burst into laughing and may have fallen out of his bed if he didn't grab the blanket. "No, I'm not. Why should I care?"

"There are a few reasons coming into my mind," the older replied with a strange look in his face."

"Cut that off," Kili hissed grumpily.

"You looked so eager at the lake."

"I already said, cut that off."

"As you wish, my dear brother."

"So, what does he want?"

"A date."

"Will you meet him?"

"Don't know. But I'm going to reply. It sounds amusing and I shall put my answer under a basket near the bakery."

"A basket? He already gave you his name, why playing as if it's still anonymous?"

"More fun. Since when are you such a bore?"

"I'm not." Kili hissed from his bed. "I will accompany you when you're delivering the letter and take a look at that someone who is gonna fetch it."

"Good. Even more fun."

  
OoOoO  


It turned out late and both dwarfs were sitting on a roof nearby the basket with the letter, but no one came. It was already dark and they both heard their growling stomachs.

Fili sighed. "He won't show himself."

His brother was lying next to him watching the shining starts above them. "What did you write?"

"That I wanted to write him first before we go on a date. Maybe he really is a nice guy."

"You are thinking about an affair?"

"Why not? I'm not married nor bound to anyone."

Kili turned out. "Let's go, I'm hungry."

"You really are jealous!"

"No. I'm hungry!" he grumbled.

"But you..."

"Shut up. Oulf might hear you."

Still grinning Fili followed his brother to the ground heading home, but still glancing around as if he was expecting to see the butcher's son. Of course, he was curious.

  
OoOoO  


Kili was working in the smith as his brother came to take a look at him with a letter in his hand. Pearls of sweat were running down Kili's red face and his back. He wore a leather apron and thick trousers to protect himself from sparks of the fire. All morning long he had forged arrow heads in their smith at home.

"A reply from Oulf?" Kili nodded in his brother's direction still the hammer in his hand.

"Yupp. Still saying he loves me."

"And you will answer him again?"

"Of course. It's really flattering having a silent suitor."

"Not so silent if he's writing his name."

"But it's still flattering and I like it."

"Yeah, whatever. Back off, I have to work." He slammed the hammer with more force on the glowing iron as he should. Sparks flew around covering everything in glowing light.

"Your poor arrow head," grinned Fili and had to duck his head in order not to get hit by Kili's smaller hammer.

"Screw you!"

"Later." The blond answered and left the forge.

  
OoOoO  


As usual Kili felt nervous as he took the letter from under the basket and began to read.

  
" _Dear Oulf, It's great to hear you are well and I like our conversation as well, so don't you think it's time to meet in person? It's two weeks since we were writing each other. We could go to the pub tomorrow. Fili."_  


  


"That brat," Kili hissed. "He would really want to meet my fake Oulf?" Since his sibling meant to play the dominant brother and punisher he considered, he should receive some kind of revenge and thought about writing him love letters to flatter him and to turn him down at the end. Of course, it was mean! That was why he did it. He was his brother and Kili wanted to teach him a lesson. Well, on the other hand he didn't know Fili would really agree to meet the butcher's son. He was somehow a little dump and ponderous and was always looking as if he was solving some huge math problems. For Fili wanting to meet him, felt strange. Was he so desperate in need for a lover? With his looks and his manners he could have almost everyone.

Kili looked still at the letter and shook his head. "You can't meet him, silly. You were supposed to say no. Damn."

  
OoOoO  


  
" _Dear Fili, I'm glad you finally chose to meet me, but I'm not sure if we should get together anymore. I came to the conclusion it's far better to watch you from afar. I'm sure you will find someone more attractive than me. Oulf."_  


  


"Somehow cute, isn't he, Kee?"

"He doesn't want to see you anymore?" He acted as interested as he could even as he raised an eyebrow.

"It seems. But now I'm really interested. Maybe I should go over to him and ask him directly if he really meant what he was writing. After all it must have taken him a lot of bravery to start writing me," Fili said as he sniffed at the letter.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He already changed his mind. And maybe I was wrong and the butcher's son isn't the Oulf who wrote you."

"The more you say, the more it wakes my interest! Very well, I'll just ask him."

Kili facepalmed himself. _Stupid idea, idiot of a brother! How come you are so interested in him?_ But he kept silence.

"What? You don't like it, Kee?"

"Do what you want. It's not my business. But he will probably say, it wasn't him, who wrote you. What will you do then?"

"I will know if he's lying. He is a simple guy with a big heart."

  
OoOoO  


"So?"

"It was him!" He said triumphing with a wide smile.

"What?!" This time Kili couldn't act serious anymore. His jaw dropped unintentionally.

"He agreed to see me today at the pub. So don't wait for me tonight."

"W... wait. You can't do that, Fee!"

"Do what? We will only drink beer."

"And you will take advantage of him."

"Of course."

Perplexed, Kili looked at his older brother. How come he didn't see his brother was so willing to have someone to share his bed with? And how could he settle it down so that they wouldn't meet? Was he able to convince Oulf to cancel everything? And why had Oulf agreed? He didn't even know Fili, did he?"

"You seem weird, brother, you okay?"

"Yes. I just didn't know you have such a bad taste."

"Appearance is not everything. I liked his letter a lot. Oh, there is one I love the most." He went to his desk and rustled with lots of letters as he picked one from the pile. He harrumphed to clear his voice and began to read:

  
" _My dear Fili, I never saw someone as graceful as you as you were attending the tournament yesterday. Every other dwarf looked just colorless next to you and I had to pull mys..."_  


  


"I didn't write that!" Kili yelled outraged, because he knew every word he had written.

"What did you say?" Fili glanced at him with fierce eyes.

"Uhm, I mean..." he stammered. Suddenly he was full aware of Fili's dangerous shadow behind his back spreading his wings like a crow and he saw his brother's fiery eyes. _Shit._

A trap. And Kili was the prey.

Kili couldn't turn and run as fast as his brother ran who just tossed the desk out of his way and caught the escaping Kili before he reached the door. He grabbed his wrist and pressed him at the wall.

"Are you taking me as a fool?" Fili shouted angrily, his eyes still burning as if he wanted to melt iron. "You little brat, are trying to shit me?! Don't you think I know your handwriting even if you try to simulate a more sharp hand than your one? It even smelled of you, you idiot!"

Kili whimpered under the hard pressure around his wrist. "Let go of me."

"Tell me why you did it!" He said still outraged.

"You are annoying me." The brunette replied between his teeth still trying to free himself from his grasp. But still, having Fili so near his ear and neck made his body tremble and fogged his mind.

"I don't annoy you enough, my dear Kili." It was merely a whisper now which came out of his mouth. "You make me want to punish you."

"Screw you!" The restive younger hissed but already feeling his member lusting for Fili.

"At your service." Fili grinned devilishly pushing the brunette with his chest even harder to the wall. He couldn't hide his erection anymore as he squeezed his hip onto Kili's backside. Kili suppressed a moan as he felt Fili's teeth in his flesh biting his neck but meanwhile slipping his other hand into his trousers. He digged his nails into the wooden door as Fili began to stroke the younger still biting his neck breathing deeply Kili's soft scent. Kili was pretty hard as the blond snugged his thumb at his glans fondling softly his pure, wet skin. Even if Kili wanted to run away anymore, he couldn't. Paralyzed by his brothers stroking the ebony-haired boy moaned and breathed heavily against the wall. Whispering his brother's name was all he could. Fili already knew his brother too well and understood that he was almost ready to explode, he wouldn't resist him any longer. He freed Kili's wrist and let his other hand slip into his brother's trousers, too, but dipped his finger into Kili's already wet entrance.

Fili moaned satisfied into Kili's ear. "You're killing me, Kee. I could do this all day."

"Don't have time to play pranks all day," the other replied with a grin.

"No need for that." Fili slipped another finger into his wet hole, thrusting them deeply into his butt and Kili moaned even more. His hardness leaked in Fili's hand while still getting stroked. His brother fastened the caressing and hardened his grip around his cock.

"Not like this," the younger said biting his lips. He shifted slightly to the side and almost whimpered as Fili had to let go of his member. Kili doffed of his breeches and gave Fili a glare to do the same, his brother just grinned and did the same, exposing his also hard penis. Kili protruded his butt and let Fili slip into his tightness breathing heavily against the wall and was stroked at the same time. Kili closed his eyes and pleaded he wouldn't explode so early, to come with his brother and Fili slowed down, but he already felt hot waves wandering through his veins tightening his butt. Fili grunted excessively enjoying every thrust he made and didn't go easy on him. He took him hard and didn't miss his brother's sweet spot as he already felt his climax. Both dwarfs bent and groaned loudly as they came into each other releasing weeks of austerity.

  
OoOoO  


"Since when did you know it was me?" Kili asked as they cleaned themselves in the bathroom.

"Since the first letter," he said shrugging his shoulders. "But the whole play was just too amusing."

"Oh."

Fili turned to him and watched Kili's slender not really dwarfish body as he put his trousers on. "Do you intend to write love letters all the time from now on? I don't mind that. It's really lovely to have a silent suitor."

"I wanted to tease you, not flattering your ego!"

"You failed."

Kili sighed and left the bathroom. "I know. I'll try harder next time."

"Do that, but don't stretch my patience so long again!" He cat-called at his brother.

"Write me a letter if you want me so badly." Kili shouted from the floor almost reaching the door.

"There is not enough letter paper in this world to write you every time, you little tease," was all Fili grumbled into his beard.

  
OoOoO  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a lot of fun reading ;-)
> 
> thank you, Amy! xoxo


End file.
